Trailers used in the logging industry typically are connected to an associated tractor using a fifth-wheel connection such that the front of the trailer is supported on a tractor or other prime mover. When the trailer is to be detached, a set of landing gear or legs are lowered to engage the ground and support the trailer. Typically, when the legs are lowered or raised a safety pin is inserted such that the landing gear is securely held in either its stowed or lowered position. This requires the driver to go to both sides of the trailer to place or remove the pins, or he may duck under the trailer to gain access to the other side. In any event, the procedure is cumbersome and drivers do not like taking the time to set both sides. Occasionally, a driver will simply forget to pin both sides and the trailer, if left un-attended, experience a stability issue such that the landing gear fails on the unpinned side and damages the trailer.